My Mother's Daughter
by Karol Wolfe
Summary: When Callista dies, she asks Luke and Mara to take in her daughter. BenOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making any money.

AN: Post NJO, AU. It starts about 2 years after the end of NJO and then jumps to 15 years after. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be nice.

**Chapter 1**

As night fell Jedi Master Cilghal disembarked from the shuttle that had returned her from Forscan VI. At the bottom of the ramp she turned back and gently coaxed her young companion to come out. A young girl, about 4 years old, appeared wearing a tunic that many sizes too large for her small body. She had light brown hair and wide gray eyes that took in her new surroundings. She stepped timidly onto the ramp and slowly made her way to the Mon Cal's side.

The girl turned her eyes to look around at the landing tarmac and all the various ships parked around the edges and in the hanger. She timidly took the offered hand and sidled up close to the fish-like alien. The dry wind of the barren world whipped her hair around her head and carried the sounds of Jedi training. All the new sights and sounds scared the girl but she knew that she could never go back home to her family.

Cilghal smiled down and said, "Welcome to Ossus, Savyna. This is your new home. You'll be taken care of here." She took the young girl's hand and led her to a waiting speeder. As they drove through the Academy grounds, Savyna sat silently in her seat watching the terrain pass by. Using her comlink to call ahead, Cilghal bypassed the administrative areas and headed to the living quarters.

Luke Skywalker was spending some time with his son, Ben, when his comlink beeped at him. Groaning at the interruption, he answered, "Skywalker here."

"Luke, this is Cilghal. I've just arrived on planet and need to speak with you."

"I'm at home. Can this at all wait until morning?"

"No sir. I'll explain if you will let me come over."

"Alright. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Luke looked down at his son. "Hey Ben, let's pick up some of your toys. We have company coming."

Ben made a face but obeyed and picked up some of his toys. He had just returned the last one to his room when the door chimed. He watched as his dad opened the door. He recognized Cilghal from his checkups in the medical wing, but the girl was a new face.

He walked over and said "Hi. I'm Ben. What's your name?"

The little girl looked at the fiery haired boy and then tried to hide behind the Mon Cal's robes.

"Ben," Cilghal said gently as she knelt down next to the children, "This is Savyna Tish. Could you take her and play in your room for a bit while I talk to your dad?"

Ben nodded and reached out to take Savyna's hand. She pulled away and tried to hide again, this time by running into the room and around a chair. When he followed her, she ran behind the couch and refused to come out.

Ben looked to the adults to get her out. Luke walked over and crouched next to Ben at the side of the couch. Looking behind, he said "Hi Savyna. I'm Luke and this is my son Ben. Could you please come out? I promise nothing bad will happen."

The little girl shook her head and crept farther behind the furniture.

Luke looked at her, sensing her fear, and then questioned Cilghal, "Is she okay? Or is there something more going on?"

The other Master replied, "Her two oldest brothers have died from an unknown plague. Her other three brothers, and her mother, are currently ill and it is only a matter of time before they are gone as well. She is naturally immune to the disease, but has had to spend a week in quarantine to be sure. During that time the only contact she had with people was through bio-suits. After her release, she was often alone as my team and I continued our search for the origin. Since we left her home she has been terrified of everything and everyone. No small wonder. We were unable to bring any of her belongings along and she was put through a thorough decontamination procedure. I'd hoped that since Ben was relatively close to her age, his presence would put her at ease."

Luke sat on his heels for a moment as he thought, then said "Ben, could you go get Savyna a snack and some juice from the kitchen, then go play in your room. Let's give her some time to get used to us." The little boy nodded then did as he was told. When he brought the fruit and juice to his dad, they set it on the floor behind the couch. Then, with a wave and a smile at the girl, Ben went off to his room and Luke and Cilghal sat in some chairs where they could see Savyna when she finally decided to emerge but far enough that they could talk in hushed tones without scaring her further.

"How certain are you that she is not a carrier, that she will not infect anyone else with the same thing that killed her family?" Luke inquired.

Cilghal understood what he was not saying. What were the chances she could make Ben sick? "Since there was a window of time between the first reported cases and the quarantine of the planet, I have sent warnings throughout the Galactic Alliance with a request to be informed of any other out breaks. So far I've heard nothing back. From all appearances, it would seem that whatever the cause is, it requires something that can only be found on Forscan VI to survive. In addition, Savyna was allowed physical contact with the medical team after she cleared her quarantine, and none who have come in contact with her have succumbed to the plague. You and your family, as well as everyone else here, will be safe from it."

"If the plague isn't over then why are you back here? I thought to went to Forscan VI to help find a cure for it."

"So far no cure has been found. The population is small enough that by this point they've all been exposed to the disease. The ones who are not sick yet are in quarantine. It has a short incubation period so with in a standard week, any of the remaining who are susceptible will be showing symptoms. And those who are still symptom free will be released. Savyna is one who was symptom free after exposure and a week of quarantine. I'm here because her mother asked me to bring her to you."

"Why me?" Luke sighed.

Cilghal considered her words carefully before choosing the simplest response. "She is Callista's daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Luke stared open mouthed at Cilghal waiting for further explanation. Of all the reasons he could have expected to hear, that Callista was sending her daughter to him never would have come close to occurring. On one level he could understand that if he and Mara were dying, he would want to choose where to send Ben to be cared for, rather than leaving it up to some local official. But why would Callista send her child to him? And where was the father?

Seeing Luke's surprise, Cilghal explained. "Callista gave me a very brief description of her life over the last several years. A few years after leaving the Praxeum on Yavin IV, she made her way to Forscan VI, where she met and married a local farmer. She and her husband had six children, five boys and then Savyna. Her husband died in a farming accident during the Yuzzhan Vong war while Callista was still pregnant with their daughter. Somehow Savyna and her youngest brother are Force sensitive. Callista started suspecting it of the brother when he was about 3 years old. Unfortunately at the time we were still in the middle of the Vong war so she and her husband decided to protect the whole family and not do anything about it at the time. She had wondered about Savyna for sometime and was considering bringing them to you herself when her oldest boy became ill.

"Callista has no idea how her two youngest children are Force sensitive. When I got there, her three youngest boys were not yet showing symptoms, so she asked me to bring Jacco and Savyna back with me when I left. A few days later she and the boys were all sick. Only Savyna has survived."

Luke looked in the direction of the couch as he considered what he had just been told. He noticed that the fruit and juice were gone. Rubbing a hand over his eyes he said "When Mara gets back I'll talk to her. We'll see that she is taken care of." He paused a moment before looking at Cilghal, "For now, don't talk to anyone else about this."

Cilghal nodded and stood. "I understand. Though, once people find out who she is, I don't think anyone would fault you for placing her in a crèche or with another family." Luke nodded and followed her to the door. "Thank you for bringing her here. I'll let you know what we decide. Will you be returning to Forscan VI?"

The other Master shook her head. "No. I've already arranged for samples of the disease to be sent to a research lab so that I can work on identifying and possibly preventing another out break. It's too late for those already exposed.

"Also, I left instructions to be notified when Callista and her sons pass. They are to be cremated, and I requested that the carbon from the ashes be turned into a diamond for Savyna." As she stepped out the door she added. "Good night Luke. She's a sweet girl; she's just had a rough time these last few weeks."

"'Night Cilghal."

As the door slid shut, he walked back over to the couch and peeked behind it. Seeing that Savyna had fallen asleep, he moved the couch and picked her up. Using the Force to move the couch back into its original position, he laid her on it and grabbed the blanket from the back to cover her. Picking up the plate and cup from her snack, he took them to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

He had just put some food in the oven when Mara came home. Taking a quick look at the couch to make sure that Savyna was still sleeping, he quietly led his wife into their bedroom. After explaining the situation to her, Mara sat on the bed and just looked at him. "Your ex-girlfriend is dying and has asked you to raise her daughter who is miraculously Force sensitive? Does she at all realize how odd this is?" Luke chuckled and sat next to her.

As they talked about how to handle the situation, Ben crept out of his room. He had a feeling that something was wrong with the girl who had come with Master Cilghal. As he slipped into the living room, he saw that she was crying in her sleep. He walked over and started to pet her hair just as she cried out "MOMMY!" He climbed on to the couch and hugged the girl trying to calm her.

Luke and Mara ran into the living room when they heard Savyna cry out. They saw Ben sitting and holding her saying "It's okay. My mommy and daddy will take care of you." But what amazed them was that Ben was willingly using the Force to calm her down. As her crying subsided, Luke and Mara sat on either side of the kids. Lifting the girl into his lap, Luke looked at his wife and thought to her, _*I guess she stays with us if she can get Ben to use the Force.*_ Then he spoke, "Savyna, what's wrong."

"Mommy's gone. She fell asleep and the white men put covers over her and they took her away." Luke and Mara looked at each other as Ben scooted over the couch to hug Savyna again.

Mara spoke gently, "Savyna, why do you think your mommy is gone?"

Savyna sniffled then said, "I dreamed it. When I dream something it happens. Like the time I dreamed of Davish breaking his arm. The next day he fell down the stairs and it broke."

_*Who is Davish?*_

_*Cilghal said she had 5 brothers. I guess he's one of them.*_

Luke asked "Do you mean that you see the future?" She nodded. Luke rubbed her back soothingly. "Savyna why don't you go play with Ben in his room for a little bit, while Mara and I call Master Cilghal and see if she's heard anything about your mom." Savyna looked at him with wide eyes, sniffled again and nodded. Luke helped her off his lap and then Ben led her to his room. "Mara, lets call Cilghal and then we need to get another bed for Savyna and some clothes for her. It looks like we have a daughter now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Savyna looked at her wrist chrono as she walked back to her quarters. She had just enough time to unpack her bag in her room before she had report in to Master Tionne in the library. Thinking about her master she grimaced. She knew most of the other Jedi liked Tionne and thought she was a good person. But to Savyna, she was harsh, and it wasn't just because of their master-apprentice relationship. In the 4 years of her apprenticeship, Savyna had not had an actual lesson from her Master, nor had she been allowed to build her lightsaber. Less than one year away from her trials and she was no where near ready for them. To say she was worried about them was putting it mildly.

Instead she spent her days in the Jedi Library, doing research and shelving data cards. This trip had been the first time she'd left Ossus in two years, and she'd spent her time away working. A library on a nearby planet had found some journals dating back to the years just before the Clone Wars and offered to let the Jedi copy them for their records. She had been sent to see what they contained and bring them back if they were of interest.

Once back in her small quarters, she pulled the dirty clothes from her bag and threw them in her hamper. Though spartan, Savyna found her small rooms comforting as they were her retreat, the one place where she knew that Tionne would not disturb her. Once she was unpacked, she grabbed the case of datacards she'd brought back and looked around to make sure everything was put away. As she walked across the campus she noted that it was just past the mid-day meal, so few people would be in the library right now. That would give her time to see how much had been added to her "To Do" list before new requests came in.

As the door to the library opened she, looked over and saw that Master Tionne's office door was shut. As she walked by on the way to her desk, she heard raised voices coming from inside. Choosing to ignore the argument, she put the case on her desk as she sat down and turned on her terminal. She was reading through various messages and prioritizing what she needed to do when Tionne's office door opened.

"As of now you are relieved of your responsibilities regarding her." The words drifted out just before Luke Skywalker stepped out of the room. Savyna ducked her head realizing those words were not meant for her ears. Just then Luke saw her sitting at her desk. "What are you doing here?"

She gave him an odd look. "I work here, just like I have for the last four years. I just got in and need to get back to work. I have to log in the datacards I got while I was away and get caught up on any new requests that have arrived in my absence."

Luke moved over and, taking her arm, he stood her up. "You need to go back to your quarters and pack your things. You are coming with me."

Savyna gave him a confused look. "What's going on?"

"I'll explain later. Just go now."

She looked from the man who had raised her to Tionne, who was now standing in the door of her office. Seeing the expression on Tionne's face, she was glad that she had not been present for the fight. "Alright. Should I wait..."

Luke cut her off, "Ben will meet you there and help you. Mara is waiting at the ship. I'll see you after I've finished up here."

Savyna nodded and with one last look at Master Tionne she left the library. As she was crossing the campus back to her room, she wondered what was going on. She was so lost in her thoughts that she missed it when someone came up behind her. Without warning she was spun around and hoisted over a shoulder causing her to shriek. When she realized who her attacker was she exclaimed, "Ben Skywalker put me down!"

He did as requested but didn't let go. Instead he enveloped her in a warm hug. "Missed you, sis."

She laughed and hugged him back. "Ben, when are you going to get it through your head that I am not your sister."

"Well, would you rather I went on at length about your wonderful virtues until you agreed to run off with me?" he replied as he looped her arm through his and lead her toward the dormitory.

She smacked him in the chest with the back of her hand. "Why is it that you can cheer me up so quickly? I was all ready to settle into a funk and then you showed up."

He laughed. "It's a gift. I know exactly which buttons to push to upset you and which to cheer you up. It's a nasty side effect of growing up together."

"Yeah, well. Now you get to help pack my stuff. And this time stay out of my underwear drawer."

He gave her a look that said "Who? Me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Savyna set down the last crate of her belongings, not that she had much, in the ship's hold. Securing them she frowned. _*I know that Jedi aren't supposed to own much but it's pretty sad that my life fits into 5 crates and one flight bag.*_ Ignoring footsteps in the corridor she started fastening the tie-downs and tightening them so her stuff wouldn't go flying all over the hold during their trip. When she was finished she looked up and saw Mara leaning against the wall watching her.

"You don't call. You don't write. You don't even say hello when I'm right here."

Savyna smiled and stood. "I was planning to say hello, you just got impatient waiting for me to finish here."

The fiery haired master smiled back and wrapped her foster daughter in a hug. "Missed you girl." Stepping back she took in the youth's appearance, "You've grown up nicely. Hope you have a stick to keep Ben away."

"Hey! There will be no using of sticks to keep me anywhere." The women looked over to see Ben climbing the ramp into the hold. Giving his mother a hug, he playfully said, "The Force must be with me, I get to travel with the two most beautiful Jedi." His tone was light but the look he gave Savyna made her blush.

Luke entered a few minutes later with a dark expression on his face. The other three looked at each other silently as he curtly told them to get ready to take off. As Savyna settled herself into a chair in the main cabin, she had a feeling that Luke's bad mood had to do with her and Master Tionne. Ben sat with her while Mara when into the cockpit to help with takeoff and the jump to lightspeed. They sat, talking quietly.

When Luke's temper failed to dissipate quickly, Ben mused, "I wonder what's gotten him so upset."

"I think I know." He looked at Savyna as she continued, "When I got to the library, he and Master Tionne were arguing. I think it was about me."

He raised one eyebrow. "Ego much?"

"No seriously. For all that I've been apprenticed for four years, Master Tionne hasn't taught me anything. I'm no where near ready for my trials next year. She's made me spend nearly every day in the library doing research. If I've made any progress, it's been because instead of sleeping, I've been spending that time practicing what I already know. But I haven't learned anything new. She set out to make me fail so I have to drop out of the Order. She took me on as an apprentice just so that she could make me fail. The woman does not like me."

"So you do know what's going on." The teens looked up at Luke's voice. "What I want to know is why you never said anything to anyone?"

She bowed her head. "Lots of reasons, none of them very good."

"Such as...?"

"Because she chased off anyone who tried to talk to me. Because she monitored all of my messages and calls. Because I didn't think any one would believe me over a master. But mostly, I am afraid that she is right. That because of what mom did, I shouldn't be a Jedi." As she said the last bit, her voice was very soft and she seemed to be trying to make herself as small as possible.

The sound of swearing caused her to raise her head. Now Mara and Ben were equally upset too. She stood and started to head down to her sleeping cabin when Luke stopped her. "Tionne is wrong. You are not responsible for your mother's choices. You don't have to pay for what she did."

"Then maybe you should tell that to every one who knew her. Master Tionne not the only one to disagree with you. It seems that everyone who knew mom expects me to do something horribly wrong, so wrong that I lose all my abilities too. Or that I should never have been trained in the first place."

Mara asked, "And what? Let you stumble your way along? Risk your discovery of the Dark Side without anyone to stop you?"

"YES! Because then they would have a reason to kill me and end the atrocity that began when mom stuck herself in that computer. Then it could all be wiped away, and they could tell future generations that disobeying the Force only brings death.

"But Master Tionne takes it farther. She doesn't just hate mom for cheating death and hiding in the ship's computer. She blames her for Cray's death. She refuses to believe that the switch was her friend's idea; that Cray wanted to be with Nichos even in death. Instead she chooses to believe that mom forced Cray to give up her body so she could steal it.

"I've spent my whole life in her shadow. Never being given a chance to prove myself, to show who I am, before I am judged by her mistake. I want to be a Jedi. I want it so much. But not if I have to live everyday proving that I am not my mother's daughter. Not if I am only seen for what she did instead of who I am." As tears rolled down her cheeks she fled to her cabin and locked the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A little while later, Savyna emerged from her cabin. Wiping sleep from her eyes, she heard the sound of lightsabers and sparring from the direction of the cargo hold. Heading through the main cabin to the small kitchenette to make some tea she was mildly surprised to find a mug thrust under her nose. Taking it, she sipped a little and then turned to the owner of the hand that provided it.

A much calmer Luke was standing there. "Mind if we talk a little?"

She shrugged and sat at the small table, continuing to sip her tea. "Sorry I lost it earlier. I didn't realize I was that upset about things."

He sat across from her before speaking again. "It's alright. Do you really believe what you said earlier? That people just see Callista when they look at you?"

"Yes. Even you do it. Not as much as many, but there are times I can tell you are looking at me and seeing her."

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to. There are times, though, when you look or sound so much like her."

"I know. And as a rule, you don't let it affect the way you treat me. But not everyone is able to separate their memories of mom from who I am."

"And what you said about Tionne? About blaming your mother for Cray's death? How do you know this?"

"Some of it I learned from things that Master Tionne has said. She and Cray were apparently pretty close and she still misses her. I've heard many times what a wonderful person Cray was, how much promise her life held. How tragically her life was cut short. But mostly, every year on the day that mom died, I have a dream about her. One year I saw her conversation with Cray about the switch. I saw Cray telling mom that there was a way for them both to be with the one they loved."

Feeling a little uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation and the memories it was stirring up, Luke took a moment before he spoke. "I've asked Corran to look into matters. After we return from our mission, I will be calling the Council together to settle everything, concerning both Tionne's actions and getting you ready for your trials. Until then, I will work with you to see where you are at and what you need to work on."

Savyna nodded, then asked, "How did you find out what was going on?"

Luke leaned back in his seat. "Ben. He was worried about you. He said that your visions had been getting stronger in recent years and the day your mom died coming up soon. He didn't want you to be alone while we were on a mission. He also expressed some concerns about your training though he wouldn't go into details. So we left a little early and stopped by Ossus to see if you were available to come along. Ben knew mentioned that you had been sent off planet for a mission but didn't know how long you would be gone. I didn't realize the severity of your situation until I asked Tionne when you were expected to return to your regular duties. She said that she didn't expect you to return and that you were probably half-way across the galaxy."

She nodded sadly. "She was almost right. While I was away I gave thought to not returning to the Academy. I'd read so much while working in the library that I considered going off and finishing my training on my own." Grimacing into her tea she decided it was time to shift topics again. "You said we have a mission. What is it?"

"Mara and Leia have been working to negotiate the entry of a new planet, Bexos, into the Galactic Alliance. We are headed there to finalize the details and witness the signing of the treaty. Their culture places an emphasis on family, so we've all been invited to come. Leia and the others will be meeting us there."

"If the importance is on family, why am I coming along?"

"Besides Ben's concern for you, you are a part of our family. Mara and I do look on you as a daughter. And we can use your help during our stay. We know a little about Bexian culture but not much. You and Ben will be housed in separate parts of the palace complex with the unmarried children of other diplomats there. I want the two of you to pay attention and see what you can learn."

She nodded in understanding as he stood and took her empty cup. Returning he was about to ask more of her dreams when Ben and Mara came in from the hold laughing. When Ben spotted Savyna, grin grew larger as he started towards her. "Hey Savy, how about a hug?"

As he passed by the air recirculation unit, she caught a whiff of him. "Ugh, no. You're all smelly."

"So? It's good clean sweat. Come 'ere." With that he began to chase her around the lounging area. When he finally caught her as he moved to give her a sweaty hug, she caught his sides and started tickling him. It wasn't long before things devolved into a wrestling, tickling match.

Luke and Mara sat by watching. _*Wonder if we need to have a talk with Ben about his intentions towards Savyna?*_ Luke thought to his wife. _*He could prove to be a help to her training. And then again he could also become a distraction.*_

Mara mentally shrugged at his concern. Then she gave the wrestlers an appraising look and, with a mildly evil smirk, she teased her son, "Ben, flirting is usually more successful if your parents are not in the audience."

The two stopped wrestling. Savyna stiffened as Ben pulled her close. "So that's what I'm doing wrong. I'll have to try again when you're not around." Then he released her and stood, reaching back down to help her up. She looked at him, wide eyed, for a moment before she took his hand and let him pull her up.

Pulling her close, Ben did not immediately release her hand as he asked, "Did dad fill you in on where we're going?"

Savyna did her best to ignore Ben's proximity as she answered. "Yeah, the only thing missing is how long 'til we get there."

"It should take about two more days." Luke chimed in. "Plenty of time to work in some practice for you. Ben, you come too."

Finally tearing his attention from the young woman in front of him, Ben looked at his father. "What do you need me for?"

"Someone has to be the target." Luke took off down the corridor leaving Mara and Savyna laughing and Ben sputtering.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Savyna sat in the cockpit lost in her own thoughts, finding the starlines of hyperspace oddly soothing. Over the last two days Luke had run her through basic drills as well as teaching her to spar. But despite the physical exhaustion when their sleep cycle began, she was too accustomed to only a few hours of sleep. It would take her a while to learn to sleep for longer periods of time.

So now she sat, thinking over events of the last few years as well as wondering what the future held. While she had not had a precise vision of anything happening, that she could think of, she was beginning to feel unsettled about their trip to Bexos. Unable to pinpoint the source of her unease, she forced herself to set those thoughts aside.

Letting her mind drift, eventually her thoughts came around to Ben. For all that he called her "sis" from time to time, she knew her feelings for him were far from sisterly. Over the course of the trip she'd had ample opportunity to appreciate how he'd grown into a man. He had starred in her fantasies for a while, but now they were becoming embarrassingly detailed. Lost in her own thoughts, she never noticed that she had an audience.

Ben leaned against the hatch to the cockpit and watched in appreciation at how she'd grown up. But he'd promised himself that he was going to stand back until she passed her trials, especially with Tionne's sabotage. He might be willing to flirt a little with her, but he was not going to intentionally start anything yet. He knew she was going to need to be completely focused until she passed her trials, and that meant he would not do anything to distract her.

As he watched, he caught hints of emotion radiating from her. She was good at shielding and she picked up on probes quickly. At a guess he would put it down to dodging Tionne's probes. He sent soothing thoughts to her. When she sat up and looked around he moved forward and plopped down into the captain's chair next to her. Reaching over to tuck a stray hair behind her ear he asked, "What's wrong?"

She blushed and tried to think of a way to satisfy his curiosity without embarrassing herself. "Just thinking."

"About what?"

She hedged a little, remembering the thoughts she'd been entertaining moments earlier. As the color rose on her face, he became more interested in whatever was causing her to flush. "Come on. What are you hiding?"

"I don't know how to say it. I was just thinking about everything that's happened, and what I may have missed out on because of Master Tionne's actions. And eventually I just got caught up in wishful thinking."

"Like what?"

"That I am not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's too embarrassing."

"Since when have you been too embarrassed to tell me anything?"

She blushed again. Ben watched as she seemed to have a war within herself. "Come on. You told me when you had a crush on Valin Horn."

"I did not tell you that. You stole my diary. And it wasn't Valin, I had the crush on. Thanks to your penchant for snooping I never actually said who my crush was. You just assumed it was Valin."

"You're right," he conceded, "That wasn't the best example I could have come up with. But you've never worried about being embarrassed in front of me before now." He leaned over to look her in the eye. "So… I ask again. Will you tell me what you were thinking about?"

She pursed her lips briefly before saying, "All right, but you have to close your eyes."

"What?" Ben wore a mask of confusion.

"Will you just do it? Please?" He looked into her pleading eyes and felt any reservations fall away. He might know which buttons to push to get a desired reaction from Savyna, but she held just as much power over him – and she didn't even seem to know it.

"Oh, okay."

Ben closed his eyes. He could hear Savyna shift around in her seat. After a moment he felt her breath close to his face. He figured out what was going to happen just before her lips brushed his. Smiling, he reached up and caught her face before she could pull away. Tossing his earlier resolve, to keep some distance from her, out the airlock, Ben kept one hand behind her head, releasing her hair from its braid, as he moved the other back down to her waist and held her still. She slid her hands up his arms, resting one on his shoulder while the other went to the back of his neck and up into his hair.

Savyna couldn't believe this. Not only had she actually convinced herself to kiss Ben, but he was returning it. And even though she had no previous experience, it seemed that he was enjoying it as much as she. She felt his tongue on her lips working its way into her mouth. She slid to the edge of her seat as she parted her lips to let him in and then they heard a throat clear.

Ben groaned as he pulled back. Glaring at his mother, he wrapped his arms around Savyna as she buried her face in his chest to hide her embarrassment. Mara just gave them a look as she turned and left the cockpit.

Savyna sat up and began to rebraid her hair. "Why do I have a feeling that we are about to get a lecture when we go in there."

Ben stopped her hands from binding her hair up again. "Leave it. You look really nice with it down." Then he smiled at her and stroked her cheek with his fingertips before brushing another, light kiss along her lips. Finally he addressed her concern. "She's probably worried that I'll be a distraction to you." Catching her hand he said "Let's go get some food before dad eats it all."

She followed him to main cabin. They arrived in time for Luke to rope Ben into helping finish cooking breakfast while Mara cornered Savyna. The young woman spoke first. "I'm not going to apologize. And I don't regret kissing him. I am all too aware that I will have to work hard to make up for lost time and I can't afford to be distracted. But I have to have chances to relax or I'll burn out. Ben's been a distraction since I was twelve and started noticing boys. The only way to change that would be to send him across the galaxy and wipe him from my memory. It was just a kiss. Nothing happened or was going to happen."

Narrowing her eyes for a moment, Mara seemed to appraise Savyna's resolve. "See that it stays that way. I'm not ready to be a grandma yet."

"Don't worry. I'm not ready to be a mom."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that day the Jade's Shadow landed minutes behind the Falcon and they were met at the landing site by a representative of the royal family. When they arrived at the palace, Ben was taken to the wing where the other bachelors would be staying, while Savyna was led to the maiden wing and the rest off to a guest house.

After settling in, Ben wandered through the palace gardens on his way to the guest house to see what the schedule would be. When he arrived, Luke was filling Kyp in on Savyna's training while Mara and Leia were out meeting with the king. Everyone else was out for a walk or still settling in. Watching Tenel Ka and Jaina chase their kids he saw a young woman walking in their direction. She was wearing a native dress with an abbreviated white under-tunic and a length of pink fabric wrapped around her hips and over her left shoulder. It was all held together by a silver belt around her hips. Her hair was unbound and flowing down her back. As she drew closer, Ben realized that it was Savyna. As she stepped onto the porch next to him he recovered enough control over his tongue to quip, "Going native now?"

She gave a little smile and replied, "The king's sister and her attendants were rather shocked at the sight of my pants. When I offered to dress as they do, they immediately took me up on it. So for the rest of our stay I get to feel half dressed and figure out how to spar in this get up. I'm kinda wondering if they are going to try to talk anyone else into wearing it."

Looking her up and down Ben quickly decided that he did not wish to see his mother, or any of the other women in his family, dressed in the same way. Forcing his mind away from those thoughts to the woman beside him, he fingered a lock of her hair. "You look really nice." When he reached out to pull her closer they heard Mara calling them. Groaning he said, "Mother or not, I'm going to chase her down with my lightsaber if she interrupts us again."

Savyna laughed and replied "Now there's a fight that would be fun to watch." With that, she took his hand as they walked into the guest house. Moving into the sitting room, she found a seat while Ben elected to stand behind her. Once all the adults had filed in and Threepio had herded the children away Mara filled every one in on the status of the treaty.

Unfortunately there was one Bexian custom that was not sitting well with Ben and Savyna.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that before the king will sign, he is insisting that Savyna or I get married to show the Galactic Alliance's commitment?"

Mara corrected him saying "Technically it is one of his advisors, Emile Patros, who is insisting but yes, there is the condition that one or both of you would have to marry for this. I think Patros is expecting your resistance because he does not seem too eager for the treaty to go through."

Ben began to restlessly pace as he searched for an alternative. As he moved he noticed that only his parents were looking at him or Savyna. Everyone else was doing their best not to look in their direction. Savyna was sitting with her eyes on the floor. Her expression suggested that she too was thinking quickly, "Have they said who we must marry?"

When Mara and Leia shook their heads 'no,' Ben was about to ask another question when Savyna asked it for him. "When do we have to let them know if we will comply?" Her voice was quiet and Ben could tell she wasn't happy with the situation. He was amazed at how well she was holding up to everything that had happened in the last few days. Aside from her break down when they left Ossus, she'd held herself together and focused on the present. Now she looked like she was on the edge of another break down. He wanted to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, but he wasn't sure if that he believed that himself.

Mara answered soberly, "You have until tomorrow morning." Ben stared accusingly at his parents. "The Royal Council refused to allow more time. We didn't know until we arrived that this would be asked of you. And we are hoping to find another solution."

Savyna softly said something about needing to think as she stood and made her way from the room. He moved to follow her but paused a moment to say "She shouldn't have to be worrying about this. She should be focusing on her training." Stalking out, he followed her into the gardens. But by the time he got outside she was out of sight. Searching for her through the Force, he found that she'd put up her shields and was blocking him from even picking up where she was located.

Ben was about to begin searching the gardens when he felt a hand on his arm. Looking back he saw Jaina standing there. "Let me go find her Ben. You need to go help your parents deal with this." Before he could object she added, "I'll let you know as soon as I find her. I understand how close the two of you are and that she comes to you with just about everything. But with this situation - well, she might find it easier to talk to another female about this one."

Ben looked out into the gardens and at his cousin again before silently going back inside. After he was gone, Jaina headed off to where she thought Savyna was staying, planning to start looking there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Several hours later, Jaina and Savyna returned to the guest house laden with books. As they crossed the palace grounds Jaina was muttering about introducing the Bexians to datapads and cards. She wasn't really complaining but it had the intended effect of getting Savyna to laugh. After looking in Savyna's quarters and all through the gardens, Jaina had found a servant who remembered seeing the teen heading to the library. When she arrived, Jaina found Savyna sitting at a table surrounded by books of Bexian laws and marriage customs. All afternoon while they were digging through books in the library she had been doing little things to cheer the teen up. Now she had to admit that even though Savyna was a rather emotional person, she was very careful to separate her actions from her emotions, and she was an excellent researcher.

While Savyna had not said anything about being forced into marriage or even her apprenticeship to Tionne, the effort of researching local marriage customs had centered her. She was still unhappy with the current situation, and mildly worried that she would have to give up becoming a Jedi, but she felt calmer and more rational. When she had fled the guest house, she first wandered the gardens lost in thought. But after a few moments it occurred to her that maybe the answers to this newest problem could be found within the local laws. After asking a passing servant where the library was located, she made her way there and began looking up more information on marriages, treaties, and other types of contracts. She hadn't been there long before Jaina found her, and, understanding what Savyna was after, began hunting through the books as well.

Now the two women were taking some of them back to the guest house to get more help. They had found a loophole for Ben to use as well as an explanation of how weddings were typically conducted, but so far nothing had been found to help Savyna.

When they entered the house, they could hear voices coming from the kitchen and dining room areas. Leaving the books on tables in the sitting room, they followed the voices back and found everyone sitting around the remains of dinner and talking. Chairs were squeezed in to make room for them and plates of food were retrieved from the warmer in the kitchen for them. While Jaina dug into her food, Savyna took a few bites, but mostly toyed with her food. She shrugged off inquiries as to what she was thinking. When they were done, Jaina filled everyone in on what they had learned in the library. Savyna added a comment or two to Jaina's summary but for the most part she was quiet.

Jaina finished explaining that Ben could refuse marriage because he was over the age of consent but Savyna had to abide by her guardians' decision. She had barely finished speaking when Han felt compelled to chime in. "Well, maybe someone should just kidnap Savyna off to a backwater planet!"

When everyone was finished laughing, Han roped Kyp and Jacen into helping him clear the table. Jaina and Tenel Ka went to take care of their kids, Savyna, Mara and Leia went to read through some more of the books for anything else that might help. Luke moved to go with them but stopped when he saw Ben was still seated at the table. Sitting beside him, Luke asked Ben what he was thinking.

"Uncle Han might have the right idea."

"What makes you say that?"

"I keep trying to imagine what she must be feeling and thinking. And I can't even begin to comprehend it. I mean, this afternoon when mom told us what would be expected of us, I thought she was leaving to go blow off some steam. Instead she went straight to work. And I know it's bothering her, I can see little things that give it away, but I can't figure out what to do, how to make it better or take the burden from her. She's already spent hours to help me, and now she's just gone back to work to find more answers.

"Over and over, I just have running through my head that they never said who we have to marry, just that one of us did. So if I can refuse a bride, shouldn't that mean I can also choose one? And if I can choose one, why not Savyna? It's not that foreign an idea to me. I've known for a while now that I love her, I've just been waiting for her pass her trials to say or do anything. That's gone by the wayside since she took the first step on the way here, though I still didn't want to ask her to settle into anything permanent yet. I want her to be able to focus without feeling like she needs to be paying attention to me. But if the choice is leaving her here married to a stranger and giving up everything she's worked for, or marrying her and giving her the chance to achieve her goals, shouldn't I do it?"

Growing agitated and frustrated Ben stood and began moving around the room. "I just don't know how she feels or if she would even consider me as an option. She's just so focused on finding a way out of this without wasting all the work that mom and Aunt Leia have put in that – "

"That she doesn't see you as a possibility." Luke finished for him. "There's only one way to find out how she feels. You have to ask her." Standing he moved to his son, "For what it's worth, if this is the solution the two of you agree on, Mara and I will support you. But you will have to wait until her knighting for a bonding ceremony."

"I understand. Before I can ask her there is something I need to do. Can you please try to stall for some time? Tell them... I don't know. Explain that in other parts of the galaxy it's normal for a man to give a gift or something to his bride. I don't care. Just give me a week or so. Even though this is rushed and not completely our idea, I still want to do something she will enjoy remembering."

"Alright. But hurry, you may not have much time. Let me know if you need any help. I think I know what you have in mind anyway."

"Thanks dad. I just need you to keep Savyna busy so that she doesn't worry about this." With that he gave Luke a hug and left to start his plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Savyna woke with a start and realized that she was alone. For the first time since she began having visions of her mother's life, Ben was not there when she woke up. It had been nearly a week since he had started working on whatever his plan is. He'd secluded himself somewhere and had not even taken the time to tell her was what going on himself. She heard that he was doing something to protect her from Luke their second day on the planet. Since then she had withdrawn into herself, focusing on her training exercises.

After taking several breaths to steady herself from the dream she had just had, she looked out the window and saw the breaking dawn. She rose and dressed, before rummaging through her flight bag for her datapad and a specific card. Leaving her room she walked through the gardens to a swing she had found a few days earlier. Settling herself, she began to transcribe the vision from which she had just awoken. When she was finished she remained where she was and let her mind drift, not quite in meditation but similar.

That was how Luke found her. He had noticed her worry and growing distance from everyone over the last several days. He even knew that Ben was, indirectly, the reason for it. Mara told him about interrupting them on the ship. He suspected that the new element to their relationship was a factor and hoped that Ben finished soon. When she had not appeared for breakfast Luke went in search of her. While she was keeping her thoughts close to herself, she was not masking her presence, which allowed him to find her quickly.

Walking up to the swing he sat next to her wordlessly and waited for her to speak. Over the last week Luke learned that Savyna was quite comfortable in her own head and could spend hours alone with her thoughts. Even though patience was never a strong point with him, he found that it was not hard to sit with her. It gave him chance to collect his own thoughts. Today, however, she was not in the mood to sit silently for long.

"Did you love her?"

Luke looked at Savyna. It took him a moment to realize what she was talking about. Closing his eyes for a moment, he knew this conversation would come eventually, but even so, he was uncertain of how to approach it. Cautiously he answered, "Yes. I did love her, at one time."

Savyna nodded. "What was she like?"

"She was... beautiful, in every way possible. I thought she was everything I was looking for. The loss of her abilities didn't matter to me. But it mattered to her. She was quick to smile and laugh, but behind it she was sad. She knew what she'd been, what she had been able to do, and she missed it. That's part of why she left."

They sat in silence for a while longer. Savyna fidgeted with her datapad before saying, "I dreamed of her last night. And you." Luke looked at her but remained silent. "It wasn't the first time that I saw you with her, but I had not before seen that part of your relationship. I can't see the times that she didn't have the Force. Or haven't yet anyway." She gave a small, nervous laugh. "It's weird enough to have dreams of your deceased parent from her point of view. It's even worse when you are dreaming about her having sex with the father of the man you are dating."

Luke opened and closed his mouth a few times. She looked at him for a moment then looked away again. "At first I wasn't going to tell you. But I know you have questions about my visions. So I thought I would let you know." She handed him the datapad. "That holds every vision I've had in the last six years as well as the circumstances and outcomes surrounding the events in them. Including the one from last night."

Luke took the datapad and flipped randomly through some of the entries. He occasionally paused to read them, laughing at some, cringing at others. "Why are some of these written as if you are watching events and other as if you were experiencing them directly?"

"Most of the visions I've had, the ones I consider to be 'normal,' are seen from a third person perspective. As if I am some how outside myself and can see what is going on, but cannot interact. In those, I don't know what leads up to the events, or what people are thinking, only what I can see and hear. But the ones of mom are always as if I am her. Whatever she thought or felt or did, that's what I experience in them. It makes some of them especially disturbing. I don't mind the normal ones so much. But I wish I could control or stop the ones of mom."

"Do you know why you have them?"

She shook her head. "I have theories, ideas. But I don't know for certain. I haven't been able to find a record of this happening to anyone before, but then in the Old Republic, Jedi didn't really marry and have children."

Luke nodded and continued reading. Stopping at one, he looked back at her. "Why didn't you say that you knew what would happen here?"

"Hmmm?"

"This one here, from the description you have written, sounds like it applies to this mission. The entry is dated three weeks ago. It would have been just before the trip you took for Tionne."

"What are you talking about?"

He read from the journal.

_I am watching from outside myself as I stand in a room full of people. I am wearing a strange dress that wraps around my hips with a tail of fabric crossing my chest and draping over my left shoulder. Luke, Mara, and the Solos sit off to one side. There is a man next to me but I cannot see his face. It is obscured like in a holo where the face has been distorted to hide someone's identity. He stands shirtless, but there is nothing else distinctive about him. Another man takes my right arm and binds it to the left arm of the faceless man. The rope he uses resembles a serpent with two heads. He wraps one end around my arm at the shoulder, closing the mouth of the serpent-rope around the tail. He then twines the remaining length around and between our arms. When he gets to the end, he wraps it one last time around the faceless man's wrist before closing the other mouth around the serpent-rope. As he steps back the serpent-rope flattens against our skin and, as I watch, seems to be absorbed into our arms, looking like a long, winding tattoo. The man in front of us as well as the others in the room are surprised by it._

Savyna sat up. "Oh. I forgot about that dream."

Luke studies the entry for another moment. "You haven't noted in here where it may have occurred or been averted. It would seem that it is outstanding."

She takes the datapad back and looks at the entry again for a few minutes. "Um... This isn't good. Assuming that this is accurate, and I try to be as accurate as I can with these, it describes the marriage ceremony that I read about in the palace library. It means that Ben's plan won't work. It means that I still have to marry someone, I just don't know who it will be." She hung her head and let her hands fall into her lap.

Luke turned her to look at him. "It doesn't mean that Ben will fail. In fact it means that he has a good chance of succeeding. You don't know what Ben has planned, only that he won't let you be left behind. And you just said yourself that you don't know who the groom is. What if it's Ben? The two of you have always been close, how do you know that the man in this vision is not Ben?"

She was shaking her head. "I don't know that it is or isn't Ben. I don't know if I could marry him. I don't know that I could do that and still be able to pass my trials. I'm only 17. Yes, I am close to being an adult. Yes, there are others who have done more difficult things by they time they were my age. But I'm not them. I don't know if I can do this, at this point in my life. For crying out loud, I've only been kissed once and I've never been on a date, how am I supposed to know how to be married."

"Savyna, no one ever knows for certain what they can and cannot accomplish. Neither marriage nor your trials will be easy. But I know Ben would do everything in his power to help you. I will do what I can to get you out of this, but if there is no other way, could you marry Ben?"

"I don't know." As Luke started to press again she continued, "But I will think about it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After the midday meal, Savyna went back out to the gardens to think more on what Luke told her that morning. It wasn't that she found the idea of marrying Ben unappealing, in fact she like the idea very much. Her problem was more with the timing. They had been friends for so long that she was uncertain how they could so quickly move their relationship to lovers. Yes, they had taken a first step in developing a romantic side to their friendship, but it was only one kiss. With so little time to decide, she was worried if they would set themselves up for failure by not being able to establish a good foundation for all aspects of their relationship.

Since she found the gardens especially relaxing, she spent much of the afternoon wandering through them as she thought. Despite the pleasant surroundings, Savyna was growing increasingly frustrated with her indecision. With a huff she sat on the ground under a tree, and, wrapping her arms around her legs, she rested her chin on her knees.

That was how Kyp and Jaina found her. When they sat beside her, she looked up and nodded at them before going back to her brooding. Leaning back against her husband, Jaina nudged the young woman with her foot. "Don't just chew on the problem. Spit it out so we can help you."

Savyna scowled at them and stayed silent.

Jaina was about to nudge her again when Kyp told her to let it be. "This isn't an easy decision for her. If she wants to talk, she will when she's ready."

Savyna smiled slightly at the master's words. "It's not that I don't want to talk, or that I don't know what to say. I just don't know if it will help any."

"Sometimes saying what's in your head is enough to know what you need to do," he replied.

Savyna shrugged. "Maybe."

Jaina watched her for a few moments. "Would this have to do with a certain red-haired cousin of mine?"

Savyna gave her a look. "He's your only cousin. But yes, he is part of it. And it is partially what the Bexians want from us before they sign the treaty. I'm not going to marry someone I don't know. And Luke understands that, so I think that possibility has been eliminated. But he asked this morning if I could marry Ben. And completely removed from this situation, yes I could. He's my best friend. I trust him implicitly. I can't imagine my life without him, or with anyone else."

Kyp said, "Before we go further, have you thought about just refusing to be a condition for signing the treaty? If you are really that against it, I seriously doubt that Luke and Mara would force you into a marriage you didn't want."

Savyna consider her words before she spoke. "I know that they wouldn't force me to marry someone I didn't want. And if worse comes to worst, then that will probably be the solution. But I also know that Mara and Leia have put a lot of work into this agreement, and I really don't want to be the cause of it falling through. There are also worse things than marrying Ben."

Jaina hedged a little, "Your childhood best friend is not necessarily the best choice for your life mate. While things worked out for Jacen and Tenel Ka, Zekk was my best friend growing up, but romantically we were not a good match. Which leads to my next question. What is your reaction to the words 'Ben,' 'naked,' and 'shower'?"

Savyna's eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open. "As his cousin, do you really want to know the answer to that question?"

Her companions laughed as Jaina conceded that she did not need the details of that mental image. "My point is, do you find him attractive? It doesn't matter how close the two of you are if you can't see yourself having a physical relationship."

Savyna laughed. "Okay, yeah, he's hot. It's not like I haven't thought of him that way before. And Mara walked in on us kissing on the way here." She took a sobering breath. "The truth is, I love him. I always have. It's changed a bit since we were kids. But it has been there from the start. That's not my problem here."

Feeling that they were coming to the heart of the problem, Kyp asked. "So what is it?"

Savyna fought the urge to squirm. "Things are moving too fast. If I had more time I could do it without an issue. But..."

"But you are suddenly faced with seeing your best friend as something more." Jaina interrupted. "You just said you've loved him for years, you trust him and that the two of you are already starting moving into a romantic relationship. What's stopping you from making things permanent?"

Savyna shrugged. "I had always thought there would be a little more time than just a week between our first kiss and saying our vows. I can't say I've ever really wanted a big wedding, but... I never thought it would be forced or spur of the moment." She pursed her lips, and then continued, "I think, as much as anything, I need to sit down and talk to Ben about this. I need to know exactly what he has in mind and how he feels about all of this. Maybe then I'll feel better about all this."

Kyp stretched and ran his hands through his hair before replying. "If that is the case, then go find him."

Savyna met his gaze. "If you spent a week working on some sort of surprise without telling Jaina about it, how would you feel if she just wandered in and spoiled it?" Before he could answer, she continued, "I don't even know for certain if Ben has even been thinking about marrying me. I just know that this morning when Luke learned of a vision I had a few weeks ago, he said that it proved Ben's plan had a chance of succeeding. Knowing what it was I saw, I am assuming that Ben is putting something together that is somehow connected to asking me to marry him. I don't know that for sure. If he is, I don't want to spoil anything he may be planning on being a surprise."

Kyp nodded. "All right. You have a point."

Savyna looked a little smug. "Until then, I think I'll hang out at the house. That way it should be easier to find him when he emerges from wherever he's been hiding." After she stood she looked back down at the couple. "Thanks. Talking did help some. At least I have a clue of what to do now."

"Anytime."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Ben was putting tools away and cleaning up his mess when he heard the _Shadow_'s main access ramp open. He cleaning off the table he had used as a work surface as Luke joined him in the ship's lounge. "Your mother is going to kill you if you damaged any part of her ship, even if it is just the table."

Ben looked up from where he was stowing the toolbox. "Don't worry. I folded up an old tarp and put it down over the table before I started working. It's on the bench there, ready to be put away."

Luke grabbed the indicated tarp and handed it over to be put with the toolbox. "So you're finished?"

"Yeah, I need to find something to wrap it up, but I'm done. It's on the table if you want to take a look. I hope she likes it."

Luke picked it up while Ben looked on eagerly. He turned it over in his hands appraisingly before handing it back with a smile. "Yes, I think she will. However I don't know if she will like the conditions under which you are giving it to her."

Ben looked up worried. "What's wrong?"

"Savyna has been distant since you started working on this. And this morning I found out she'd had a vision a few weeks ago related to our mission here. She forgot about it until I found it in that journal she keeps. When she read the entry, she became upset and convinced that she would be forced to marry someone she didn't know. When I mentioned the possibility of you marrying you... As of this morning she didn't think she could do even that."

Ben sat and looked at the object in his hands. Luke walked over and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sorry. It wasn't you she was objecting to, though. It was the circumstances. She's worried about whether she could stay focused on her training while being married."

"Mom did it. So it is possible."

"Yes, and Savyna knows that. Her concern is whether _she_ is capable of doing it. She is very intelligent, and good at researching. But from what I've seen this week, even on the skills she's got the hang of, she lacks confidence in her own abilities. In her mind, the only thing she's good at is looking things up. She is struggling to understand that people like her more, and care for her more, than Tionne has led her to believe. For a long time, it seems that you have been her only friend, the only one that could not be driven away."

"Looks like Master Tionne really screwed with her head."

"Yes it does. And it will take time for Savyna to develop some confidence." Luke paused as he sat down across from Ben. "So what are you going to do?"

Ben unconsciously toyed with the object in his hands as he considered his options. "I'm still going to give this to her. And..." he took a breath before continuing slowly, "I'm still going to ask her to marry me. I don't care if it's tomorrow, or next year, or whenever. I don't know if that will help or hurt what we came here for, but I won't let her go, not if I can help... SITH! I know why she's been pulling away!"

Luke straightened. "What do you mean?"

"She thinks I don't want anything to do with her. Tionne has been playing with her head for the last four years, telling her that no one cares, or that she doesn't matter. That kind of thing. Then, the day after we kissed, I just took off and didn't tell her what I was doing or why. She must think that I don't want her around anymore or something. How the hell am I supposed to ask a woman to marry me if I've just spent a week giving her the idea that I don't want her around?"

Luke let out a gut-busting laugh.

"Gee thanks dad. Such a wonderful show of sympathy and help."

"Okay Ben. Here's your first marriage tip, it will help you out with this. It's really simple. You get down on both knees and grovel. Honesty is also a good thing."

"C'mon, dad, be serious."

"I am. In her book, you screwed up. She's hurt. You need to let her know that you know what you did wrong and that you are sorry about it. At that point, if you are lucky, she'll let you off the hook. But considering Mara raised her, you'll probably be in for some sort of punishment before she's through. Add in, you were the one who wanted her to come along, and then you left her alone last night... You've got your work cut out for you"

Ben looked confused, "Last night? What was last night?"

"Savyna. Vision. Callista. Happens every year. Sound familiar? That was last night."

"What??? I thought that was tonight?" Luke shook his head 'no' causing Ben to groan. "I'm in deep poodoo, aren't I?"

"Yep. So the best thing you can do, is finish up here and start apologizing as soon as you can."

************************************************************************

Ben arrived at the guest house as everyone was getting ready to sit down for dinner. Finding Savyna he asked her to come with him for a few minutes. As she followed him back into the sitting room, she called over her shoulder not to wait on them.

Savyna sat on the couch as Ben paced the room. She waited nervously for him to say something. All afternoon she'd been working up the courage to tell him what she'd decided while talking to Jaina and Kyp, but now that he was in the room, she was having trouble remembering her earlier resolve. She knew what she wanted to say, but she was nervous and afraid that it would come out wrong.

Ben, for his part, was still working out exactly what he was going to say. Seeing her sitting on the couch, watching him, he stopped and just looked at her. "Ben?" She'd never seen him so nervous before. "Ben come here please. I... I have something I need to say to you too, and I would really like it if you came and sat here with me."

He nodded and crossed the room. As he sat next to her, Savyna angled herself so she could face him, but found it hard to look at him. She focused on her hands, folding and unfolding them until he stilled them with his own. "Ben, I... I need you to know, that no matter what happens, I... I trust you, more than anyone else. And..." She looked up and met his gaze, "I love you." She held her breath until she saw him smile.

"And I love you, Savyna. That's why I've been gone all week. I know it doesn't make sense, and I'm sorry if I left you thinking that I didn't care about you, because I do. But there was something I had to do, something I couldn't tell you about until it was finished. I never meant to make you feel that I didn't want you though."

She nodded. "I know. I'd be lying if I said that those thoughts hadn't crossed my mind. But you've always been protective of me, and when Luke first told me that you had a plan, I knew you were doing this to protect me. But yeah, it hurt that I didn't hear it from you. And I assumed you were going to ask some local woman to marry you... Well, I assumed wrong. Luke told me a little more of your plan this morning, and I've been thinking about what he said all day."

"And?"

"I already told you. I trust you."

He laughed and moved to kneel on the floor. As he reached into a pocket he said, "I know dad gave you an idea of what I have in mind. But I want you to know, I'm not asking this of you because of the what's going on here. I'm asking because I love you. I don't care if I have to wait, so long as you say yes." He pulled out a lightsaber and placed in her hands. "I know a ring is traditional, but I thought this would be more appropriate. Savyna, will you marry me?"

Turning the lightsaber over in her hands, she noticed an inscription in the hilt. _S ~ I will always love you. ~ B_ Smiling, she wrapped her arms around him and leaned down so her mouth was by his ear, then whispered, "Yes."

Ben stood and pulled Savyna too him so that their lips met. He cupped her cheeks as flattened her hands on his shoulders. After a few moments he pulled back and rested his hands on her waist. "There's one more thing. About last night, I'm really sorry I left you alone. I lost track of time and thought I had another day before – " She laid a finger across his lips.

"It's alright. I did miss you when I woke up, but it's probably better you weren't there. It would have just made it more embarrassing. Before you ask for details, I'm going to say that your dad has a very talented tongue, and leave things at that."

Savyna watched Ben's expression as he thought about what she had said. He went from confusion, to understanding, to disgust. "I really didn't need to know that. Seriously. I did not need to hear my fiance's opinion of my dad's... abilities."

Laughing she agreed, "I didn't need to know my mom's opinions of them either, but now I do." She kissed him again, lightly, and then pulled out of his embrace. "Come on, I'm hungry. And we still have to figure out what's going to happen tomorrow."

"So does this mean that I'm not in trouble for screwing up this week?"

And odd look appeared on her face as she considered this. "We'll talk about that on the way home. But for now, you have been granted a brief reprieve."

Grinning, he took her hand and led her into the dining room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Savyna sat quietly with her hands folded inside the sleeves of her robes. When she was getting dressed that morning, the king's sister had come in and strongly suggested that she wear her Jedi robes. Savyna didn't understand why but she also felt that her robes would be more appropriate than one of the dresses that had been loaned to her.

When they had entered the meeting room, Luke had Ben sit with him, Mara, Leia and Han at the table. Behind them, Jaina and Kyp put Savyna between them, while Jacen and Tenel Ka sat beyond Jaina. Savyna would have like to sit next to Ben but he and his parents would be handling everything. She was just there to witness what happened.

Savyna was doing her best to stay calm, but waiting for the king to arrive was taking it's toll on her. Sensing her nervousness, Ben glanced over her shoulder and gave her a small smile and a wink before facing forward again. Since no one knew how the king or his advisors would react to their solution, Mara had suggested they down play public displays of affection until they were on their way home. The gesture not only reassured her, but calmed her a bit.

Taking a deep breath Savyna surveyed the room. The party of Jedi sat at one end of a rectangular room. Two tables ran the length of the room, with twelve chairs at each table. At the far end, opposite where they were sitting was a desk. Currently the desk was empty while the various council members were entering and getting themselves settled. Within minutes the only empty chair was the one belonging to the king. After a few more moments the door at the far end of the room opened, admitting a young man, only a few years older than Savyna herself.

The young man went straight to the king's desk and sat down behind it. Savyna realized that this young man was the king, and seeing the look on the face of one of his advisors, she felt more apprehensive about the situation. Mentally, she shook herself and remembered her decision to trust Ben. She knew that he would not easily leave her behind. Hearing Leia begin introducing members of their party, she forced her attention back to what was going on. When Leia was finished, each member of the council introduced himself. When they came to Emile Patros, he looked directly at Savyna. Meeting his gaze, she did not like the way he looked at her.

The king briefly welcomed them before moving into the various terms of the treaty. Savyna tried hard to remain focused on the proceedings, but when they reached the subject of taxes, there were too many numbers being thrown around for her to follow. She quickly decided that she would rather shelve books than deal with all the numbers, terms and conditions related to taxes. Before her ruminations could go father though, she felt Patros watching her again. She reached out with the Force, looking for some indication of what he was planning, but was unable to feel anything definite.

Mentally shaking herself, Savyna returned her attention to what was being said. As the discussion moved on through other topics, she fought to keep herself calm. She nearly groaned when a break was called before they reached the final topic, the one that she had both been dreading and wishing they would hurry up and be done with.

Standing she looked around. She watched a man carry a small table to the center of the room before leaving again. When he returned carrying a box she turned to Luke. "Out of curiosity. What did you tell them when Ben asked for time to do his thing?"

"Just that the two of you needed time to come to a decision. Why?"

"That Patros guy has been giving me odd looks all morning. And the one setting the box on the table in the middle of the room is from my vision. They are planning for someone to be married today."

Luke put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop worrying about it. They are probably just doing what they would normally do. Besides, Mara and I are not going to agree to anything that would require you to stay behind."

She sighed. "I know. I just get a feeling that this is going to be harder than a simple 'no.' I just can't bring myself to trust them." She nodded her head in the direction of the king and his advisors.

"Take a deep breath and calm down. Getting worked up isn't going to do any good. We'll find out soon what they have in mind and have a chance to present them our suggestion." Luke saw the king moving to take his seat again. Squeezing Savyna's shoulder lightly he said, "Time to sit down again."

Savyna grimaced and began to turn to take her seat. Catching sight of Ben she paused as he smiled. For a moment it looked as if he had something to say. Then she felt a gentle brush against her mind, a gesture that she had long come to understand as his way of reassuring her when he didn't know what to say. Returning his smile, she sat back down between Jaina and Kyp.

As soon as she sat down, Jaina took Savyna's hand and squeezed without letting go. Resigned to the loss of her hand for the near future, Savyna faced the king as he called the meeting back to order.

Once everyone was settled, Patros stood and began an explanation of their customs regarding long term contracts. Savyna had to fight back the urge to shout at him to get to the point. Eventually he came around to what the Bexians wanted from them.

"The council would like propose that your foster daughter, Savyna, be given to King Faram in marriage, as a symbol of the Galactic Alliance's commitment to the this treaty."

Savyna closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before she heard Mara's response. "When we arrived, you said that Ben and Savyna would be the ones to decide who married."

In a smug tone, Patros insisted, "We are not trying to force a decision. This is just our suggestion. Since she was willing to adopt our women's style of dress, we thought she might be agreeable to our offer. However, if you have another idea, please feel free to share it."

Ben cleared his throat, before speaking. "Actually, uh, I do have another suggestion. You see, letting Savyna stay here, married to your king, would require that she throw away 13 years of training to be a Jedi. And she has stated that she wants to complete her training and take her trials when the time comes. I, on the other hand, have no desire to marry someone who is a complete stranger and does not understand what it would mean to be married to a Jedi, who does not understand the risks that are often involved in our missions."

Another councilman interrupted, "Do you have a point to your rambling or will one of you agree to our customs."

Ben took a breath and continued. "Savyna and I have grown up together and care a great deal for each other. Last night we talked, and she agreed to marry me, when we are both ready." The council started to erupt. "LET ME FINISH. When we arrived, were only told that someone would have to marry. We were not told who it would be or who the spouse would be. By your own laws I can refuse any bride I do not wish. The implication in that is I can choose any bride I wish. I choose Savyna."

Again the council members all began to speak at once. The king gave them several minutes to vent their objections before intervening. "And if we refuse?"

Mara took over again. "Then no deal. Last night, we agreed that would be our offer. We will not leave someone behind."

The king then engaged in, to all appearances what seemed to be, a staring match with Mara before asking, "When are you suggesting that this wedding take place?"

Luke leaned forward, "We would like to give Savyna time to complete her training."

"How long will that take?"

Luke shrugged but before he could speak a voice called out "One year."

Savyna had spent most of the discussion with her eyes closed, forcing herself to take slow deep breaths. She didn't realize she had spoken until the words were out of her mouth. Opening her eyes she saw everyone staring at her. Knowing that she could not take back her words, she locked eyes with the king and, trembling, she said, "Give me one year. And then regardless of whether I've passed my trials or not, I'll marry Ben in front of whatever witness you send. Just give me one year to focus on my training."

The king considered her a moment and then took in the other Jedi around her. While they were all caught off guard at her words, he could tell that they would all stand beside her decision. "Very well. I will agree to your conditions. But if in one year you do not marry him, I will take you for my own bride."

Savyna nodded solemnly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The hum of the lightsaber was punctuated by the sporadic bursts of energy from the training remote. As she moved, Savyna felt the Force flow through her, guiding her movements. Allowing herself to sink deeper into the Force, she was able to push from her mind all of the chaos of her life and find the peace that had been eluding her since leaving Bexos. Upon arriving on Coruscant, she moved into of the spare rooms in Luke and Mara's apartment. Some of her belongings she had left with Ben, dishes and other things that she would not be likely to need until she moved out again. Luke had right away assigned her four hours a day working with Cilghal in the med center, developing her healing skills. The rest of the day was spent honing various skills that she was lacking and practicing with her lightsaber.

On top of the training, the previous evening Leia had stopped by to see her. The former princess had been bitten by the wedding bug and brought over a variety of bridal magazines, guides and reference books. As she idly flipped through the books and was amazed at the madness that was involved in just one day, she was pretty sure she realized just what she'd gotten herself into. Leia was taking her invitation to have a Bexian representative at the wedding as an excuse to have a great big party. Savyna had been thinking more along the lines of immediate family plus one. Upon her arrival, Luke had made himself scarce, and she was sure that she heard Mara snigger. After promising to look through everything and give it some thought, she managed to put Leia off for the time being. The books were now stacked in her closet, where she was hoping she could forget about them.

Between the inundation of wedding ideas and her appearance before the Jedi Council the next day, her dreams had plagued her until she got up. When meditation failed to help her, she went to one of the training rooms in the Temple. Now, she finally felt calm and as if she could handle anything that would come her way. She knew the moment that Ben walked in the room. But since he said nothing she continued with her work out. When the remote shut itself off twenty five minutes later, she thumbed off her lightsaber before putting the remote away.

Ben waited off to the side as Savyna finished her practice. Once she was done, he pushed off the wall he was leaning against and walked over to her. Greeting her with a kiss, he tucked her against his shoulder. "Are you ready for this?" he asked softly.

Closing her eyes and leaning into his embrace she answered. "As I'll ever be."

They stood like that for a few minutes before he reluctantly released her. "We should head up there. They will be starting soon, and dad said he wanted to talk to you before things got started."

She groaned a little as she pulled away. "Alright. Let's go."

Hand in hand they walked quietly through the halls of the Jedi Temple. As they neared the Council chambers, Savyna felt herself growing nervous again. As she worked to keep herself relaxed, she felt Ben's gentle reassurance that things would be all right.

When they reached their destination, Ben raised her hand to his mouth. Brushing his lips over it, he said quietly, "I would wait here for you if they would allow it. But I've already been told you have to do this with out me."

Raising up on her toes, Savyna brushed a kiss across his cheek and said "I'll find you when it's over."

He nodded and squeezed her hand one more time. "May the Force be with you."

Savyna nodded at his words. She watched as he walked away, then seeing Luke standing to one side with Corran, she approached them. "Good morning Master Skywalker, Master Horn," she greeted them as she bowed.

Luke gave her a gentle smile as Corran greeted her. "Good morning Savyna. I hear congratulations are in order."

Savyna blushed a little, still unaccustomed to the idea of being engaged, as she murmured, "Thank you sir." She waited until the Corellian had moved away before she turned to Luke. "Ben said you wanted to speak to me."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know that you had a rough night last night and you left so quickly this morning..."

"I'm fine. I just had a couple of visions last night that left me unsettled and meditation wasn't helping. So I went and practiced with my lightsaber for a while."

"See anything worth sharing?"

Savyna bit her lip and avoided his gaze.

"I know Tionne didn't help you with your talent. But I want to. Precognition is rare enough for any Jedi, to have one who sees as much as you do, and as accurately. I want to help you hone this gift, but you have to share them so that I know how to help you."

She sighed. "I know. It's just habit to keep them to myself. Showing you my journal was hard enough." She turned her eyes back to meet Luke's. "One vision was clear. It was the council chambers but there were only ten chairs instead of twelve. It was pretty easy to figure out what that one means. The other vision, it wasn't any one thing. It seemed more of a warning or sample of what is to come. I just saw myself in different situations with different people. There wasn't enough detail to know what to do to prevent or change any situation."

Before Luke could ask any questions, Savyna decided to shift topics. "Um... About the council meeting... What's going to happen in there?"

Luke shrugged. "Corran's handling this so I'm not sure exactly what will happen. All I know is that we will be deciding what to do about Tionne's behavior towards you, and the best way to get you ready for your trials. You will be allowed in the room through most, if not all, of the discussion, but you may not a part of it. That depends on whether anyone has any questions for you. And this time, please wait until you are asked a question before you say anything."

Savyna looked chagrined at his reprimand. "Sorry about that."

"It's all right. I'm not certain that your answer was the wrong one. I just wish you had let us handle the situation. Come on. Everyone is here, so it's time to start." Putting his arm around her shoulders, Luke gave her a slight hug. "It will all be over soon, and then you can move on."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Savyna sat with her hands folded in her lap. She had been directed to take a seat in the ante-chambers and wait until the Council was ready for her to enter. While she waited she wondered what exactly would happen when she entered. She knew from her vision that at least two Master's would be leaving the council. She had a pretty good idea who one was. She knew that Luke, Mara and Kyp were upset enough with Tionne's actions that there would be some penalty. But the other missing chair had her a little confused. She just could not think of who else might have reason to leave the Council.

Savyna did not have much time for her ruminations. After a short time, the doors swung open and she _felt_ herself being summoned into the room. She stood and stalled a moment to smooth her robes while composing herself before taking measured steps into the room. When she reached the center of the room she stopped. Keeping her gaze forward she saw that she face Master Horn. Then she remembered that Luke had said he asked Corran to look into things while they were gone. It made sense that he would be leading the meeting that day.

For several moments silence filled the room. Savyna sensed the masters watching her and gauging her emotions. She fought the impulse to slam her shields into place and allowed them the access to her mind that they were seeking.

Corran appraised the young woman standing before him. He like the others in the room had watched her grow up. Like Savyna, he knew of her mother, though he could not recall ever meeting Callista. He had, however, seen the effect the Force-blind Jedi had on those who knew her. It was for that reason, as well as his investigative background, that Luke had asked him to talk to Tionne and others at the Academy to find out why Savyna's training had been neglected the way it was. He watched her carefully as he asked "Savyna, would you please tell us why we are here today?"

Whatever she had been expecting, it was not that. Savyna knew that the entire council knew what was going on. Gauging the master in front of her, she realized that Master Horn was testing her. He wanted to see how she felt about the situation and how she would describe her former master's actions. She thought for a moment before slowly speaking.

"Twenty-eight years ago, Cray Mingla accompanied Master Skywalker on a mission where they found an Imperial Dreadnaught whose AI was programmed to destroy the settlement at Belsavis. In order to ensure the destruction of the ship, Cray chose to sacrifice herself and be with the man she loved, another Jedi who had died despite her best efforts to save him. At that time she offered my mother, whose spirit was trapped in the gunnery computer of the Dreadnaught, a second chance at life and love. Cray did not want to continue living without Nichos Marr, and mom despaired that she had found someone to love, only to lose him. Neither of them knew the consequences of what they were doing.

"I don't know how people felt about her when she first returned to life. But I do know that now many people disapprove, not only of mom going against the will of the Force and returning to life when she should have died, but also for the way she left Master Skywalker."

Realizing she was heading off on a tangent, Savyna paused for a breath and to once again gather her thoughts.

"During Nichos' illness, Master Tionne helped Cray look for treatments and possible cures. Through this endeavor they became friends. Good friends. When Nichos died, Master Tionne did what she could to ease Cray's grief and, later, help build the Nichos droid. She firmly believes that Cray wanted to live. That even though she was going through a tough time, losing her fiancé, she would have eventually moved on. Because of this Master Tionne is unwilling, or unable, to accept that Cray chose death. She believes that my mother forced her way into Cray's body and that Cray would have returned to the Academy were it not for my mother.

"Since my mother is dead, Master Tionne is unable to settle the matter with her. Instead she has decided that I am unworthy of becoming a Jedi. Over the last four years it has been her goal to drive me away and prevent me from completing my training. Not once in my apprenticeship to her have I had a lesson in how to use the Force. She has regularly told me of how great Cray was and of my mother's errors. She has systematically driven away nearly everyone that I called friend. I have heard numerous times that..." Feeling her throat start to tighten with emotion, Savyna forced herself to swallow. "She has said that I am an abomination and a reminder of one of the greatest atrocities in the history of the Jedi.

"Master Tionne has let herself be blinded by her emotions over the loss of her friend. Instead of dealing with the pain, she let it fester. And instead of releasing her anger with my mother, she has transferred it to me.

"However, even though she intended to stagnate my training, Master Tionne has taught me much. I have had a lot of practice at shielding my mind and being aware of my surroundings. Through her attempts to read my mind or catch me unawares, she, inadvertently, honed these skills. She also taught me how to search for answers, where to look when the information I seek is not obvious. While it is not a normal skill of the Jedi, this talent has recently proved useful."

At a loss for what else she should say, Savyna fell silent. Looking into Master Horn's eyes she saw no emotion. Only the face of a man weighing his thoughts. Turning her attention inward she _looked_ at the connection each master had established with her. She could _feel_ each one judging the honesty of her words and measuring her own emotions. Through these bonds she also could feel Master Tionne becoming agitated. She did not turn to look at her former master, but kept a portion of her attention on the older woman. Savyna did not expect Tionne to do anything in front of the council, but she also did not want to be caught off guard.

Remaining where she stood, Savyna turned to look when Master Katarn asked her a question. "What is the source of your information? I know that you believe you are telling the truth, but how did you come by it?"

She answered, "Master Tionne often told me of her friendship with Cray. She told me of how the worked together to save Nichos, and her belief that Cray was just going through a difficult time. That she would pull through and be all the better for it. As for how I know what happened between Cray and my mother, I..." She paused to look at Luke. Seeing him give a small nod, she continued. "I saw it. I have visions of my mother's life, or the portion where she had use of the Force. Shortly after I was apprenticed to Master Tionne and she began telling me of how my mother stole Cray's body, I saw in a vision mom and Cray making the decision to trade places."

Corran looked over to where Tionne was sitting. "What do you have to say to this?"

"Alright so I don't want the brat to become a Jedi. She doesn't deserve it. She's an abomination. It's a pity she didn't die of the same plague that took the rest of her family. But there is no way that Cray would have chosen to stay behind. She had too much to live for. She had friends that cared for her. She'd just passed her trials and had so much promise. I cannot believe that she would have wanted to die. The brat's mother must have forced her way into Cray's body."

Savyna fought the urge to flinch at Tionne's words. She'd kept her back to the master as she spoke but still felt the heat of her anger.

Corran returned his full attention to Savyna. Eying her carefully, watchful for any sign the young woman might not be up for his request, he asked her carefully, "Savyna, would you please show us the vision that you saw?"

Savyna felt her stomach drop and her palms turn clammy at the request. She thought back to what she had experienced the first time she witnessed it. Again she looked at Luke, but this time she got no indication of what she should do. Realizing that he was leaving the decision of whether to relive it again up to her, she closed her eyes and took a calming breath. When she opened them again, she met Corran's gaze and simply said, "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:**Children of the Jedi is property of Barbara Hamby and George Lucas. I'm just borrowing some of the dialogue and characters. Dialogue from CotJ is marked by *askeriks*.

**Chapter 15**

Savyna closed her eyes and lowered her mental shields farther. Feeling each master touch her mind, she called up the memory of one of her dreams. Recalling how it started, she let go of her hold on reality and surrendered herself to the vision.

*_Don't let the Will deceive you. Because, believe me, it knows how badly you want to deceive yourself.*_

_Images of a landing bay flickered through her mind. She could see all the bay from each angle simultaneously. The visual barrage threatened overwhelm her senses. Standing off to one side she could see a much younger Luke. He was accompanied by Threepio and a young woman with buzzed blond hair. Savyna instinctively knew this woman was Cray Mingla. Also with them was a droid with living eyes and a dark skinned man. These she identified as the droid that replaced Nichos Marr and the stormtrooper Triv Pothman._

_Luke was leaning against a bulkhead. All of them showed the hardships they had endured over the previous several days, but the wear of his injured knee and the meds he was taking for it showed on his face in his posture. At her words Luke looked at the screen where she was projecting an image of her face._

*_I know. I know. I love you, Callista...*_

_Finding it hard to speak, she whispered back, *And I love you. Thank you for bringing me back this far.*_

_He straightened up. *Nichos, Threepio, Triv... get ready for launch. Cray, I still want you to be the one who stays below, the one who gets out of here...* As he spoke, behind him Cray pulled out a blaster. Checking that it was set to stun she leveled it at him. Surprise flickered across his face as he hesitated a moment before rolling to the side. Unfortunately his hesitation and injury slowed his movements, allowing the stun blast to land on him._

_As he crumpled to the ground unconscious, Savyna watched with a breaking heart as Nichos and Triv loaded him onto a waiting shuttle. Then they all quickly went to work. Threepio and Triv led the more docile and reasonable refugees to their appropriate shuttles while Savyna manipulated the ships computers to lead the Sandpeople to another shuttle in another bay. Cray and Nichos made their way to the gunnery control room. As they arrived Triv informed Savyna that he and Threepio were ready to lift off with their shuttles._

_During all this she'd been keeping a count of how long it had taken. Estimating how long it would have taken Luke to recover from the stun blast she opened a link to the shuttle where he was laying. Unable to see him she started speaking._

*_Luke, forgive me. Forgive me. It was my idea – mine and Cray's. I was afraid – we were both afraid – that at the last minute you'd try tot settle for less than complete destruction of the Eye of Palpatine... that you'd try to make a play for time, to take me off the ship. I'm sorry that I ... made your decision for you.*_

_She activated a camera sensor and allowed Cray and Nichos to say their good-byes as well. *With me in the gun room using the Force against the enclision grid, I figure it's just possible for a droid to make it up the shaft... And a droid could take a few hits and still be able to function. Nichos agreed to this.*_

_The pale, still features of the Jedi... appeared byeside hers._

*_Luke, you know I was never more than a substitute; a droid programmed to think, and remember, and act like someone Cray wanted very much to keep. And that might have suited me, if I hadn't loved her – truly loved her – as well. But I'm not the living Nichos, and I know I never can be. I would always be something less, something that was not.*_

*_Nichos is on the other side, Luke,* said Cray softly. *I know it, and Nichos..." She half smiled. "And this Nichos knows it. Remember us.*_

_Shutting off the camera she said one more thing. *Forgive me, Luke. I love you. And I will love you always.* Ending the transmission, she turned her attention to where Nichos and Cray were waiting at the edge of the enclision grid. "I'm ready. Nichos, move quickly. Don't stop if you can help it. When you get through I do what I can to help you get through to the self-destruct sequence."_

_He briefly embraced Cray. Then he gave the young woman a moment to ready herself before entering the grid. After no more than a half dozen steps, bolts of electricity began arcing towards his body. Savyna could feel the strain as she and Cray did their best to protect Nichos from the bolts. But despite their best efforts, he still suffered damage. By the time he was through his was limping and leaking fluids._

_Nichos hauled himself over to the computer terminal. Savyna forced down as many of the guards on the computer as possible, allowing the droid access to the self-destruct mechanism. In moments the countdown had begun. Returning her attention to the Jedi back in the gunnery control Savyna said, "You can still get out. Get to safety. I cannot override the countdown. But you have to go now."_

_The blonde nodded. "Callista, there is nothing left for me. My life... I can't do it. I want to stay. I want to cross over and be with Nichos. I can't go on. But you can."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When you died, you transferred your spirit into the computer here. What if I were to give myself to the Force, and at the last moment you moved into me? You could do it. You could be with Luke. Like I will be with Nichos. This way we can both be with the men we love."_

_Savyna thought for a moment but knew that if she were to go, she could not waste much time in deciding. "You are absolutely sure that this is what you want?"_

_The Jedi nodded. "Yes."_

"_Get to the escape pod. I don't know that this will work, or if I'll be able to move once it is done."_

_Cray did as Savyna asked. "Nichos, could you launch the pod for me?"_

_After a moment he could be heard calling down the corrider. "I've got it."_

_Once Cray was settled she said one last thing. "Tell Luke... Thank him for all he did and all that he tried to do." Then she closed her eyes and reached out. Touching the Force she drew it around herself and welcomed it. Savyna waited and watched. As she felt Cray becoming one with the Force, she reached out and slipped into the empty body before it could fade away. As she did, everything went black. She could feel nothing, not even the Force._

Savyna opened her eyes and gasped as all her senses came flooding back. She was on her hands and knees in the middle of the Council chambers. She could hear the masters reacting to the temporary loss of the Force. She took her time returning to her feet. As she did, she briefly felt Ben's concern as he brushed her mind. Sending him a reassuring thought, she took a deep breath as she straightened and faced Master Horn again.

The first one to speak was Master Sebatyne. "Thiz one iz wondering if thiz vizion can be confirmed by another?"

Savyna looked to Luke realizing that he was the only other witness to the events she had just shown them. She held her breath as she looked his way.

For a moment he just sat with his eyes closed. Leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees, he placed his head in his hands. Despite the sound barrier, they could all hear him say "Yes it is true. Her vision matches what I remember of those events."

At his words, crying could be heard. When Savyna turned around, she saw Master Tionne doubled over. Her heart sank, knowing the pain she had just caused her former master. Turning back to Master Horn, she waited for what came next.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Patience was proving to be a chore. Savyna sat in the ante-chambers waiting, again, and she wasn't feeling very patient at the moment. She just wanted to know what was going on in the Council chambers, and what would be happening in the near future. Unconsciously she began to trace the lettering on her lightsaber. Without realizing what she was doing, it had become a nervous habit of hers. It was not long before the contours of the letters under her thumb soothed her.

After the masters on the Council had asked her a few more questions, she'd been sent out to wait while they decided how to handle Master Tionne's actions. She shifted a little on her seat and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You may look like your mother, but right now, you are far from behaving like her. There's no way she would sit that quietly in your shoes."

Savyna opened her eyes. In front of her she saw a translucent woman in her late twenties or early thirties with long blonde hair. Raising one eyebrow she answered coolly, "Do I know you?"

The woman smiled. "No. We've not met before. But I've watched you for a long time. In a way, you are my daughter too."

Savyna made a face and flatly said. "Cray."

The ghost nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"Answers. For you, and for Tionne." The ghost moved to sit beside Savyna. "Part of the problem you are facing today is my fault. When I made my decision, it didn't occur to me how she would be hurt, or that she would take it out on someone innocent."

"Okay so that explains what you want to tell her. You said you have answers for me. What answers? What questions have I asked?"

"Every year you ask the same question."

"My dreams about mom," Savyna stated.

Cray nodded again. "She can't explain them to you herself. If she could, she wouldn't have sent them to you."

"What do you mean?"

The ghost sighed. "I'll have to explain a little bit first. I was not meant to die on the _Eye of Palpatine_. I was supposed to move on, find another, fall in love, get married, and have children. Do everything that your mother did. Callista was not the only one to go against the will of the Force. But the Force is very adaptable. It can take situations that have gone wrong, and make the best of them, bringing events back around to where they should be.

"When your mother married and had children, she began to correct the damage we had done. You and your brothers were supposed to be my children. In a way, since your mother was in my body, I feel that you are mine. Over time, with the birth of each of your brothers, the Force slowly forgave her. She would never have returned to being a Jedi, but you and your brother were given the talent that she lost."

"I watched over your mother and your brothers, even though I couldn't do anything to save them. When Callista died, we both knew that you would hear very little good about her. So together, we gave you dreams of her childhood. She wanted to you to know something of her life, of how she became the woman that she was and why she made the decisions she did. Callista provided the memories, and I sort of 'boosted' her abilities to share them with you.

"But we could only do it when you slept and your natural shields fell low enough. Since you are a natural receptor for visions we could not do it very often. We agreed that once a year would be enough and thought it would be appropriate if it was the day she died.

"It wasn't until you began working with Tionne that we learned the depth of her pain. That was why the dreams became darker. You needed to know what really happened so that you could find your own strength to continue." Cray paused a moment giving the girl a chance to absorb what she was saying.

"Is that why the dreams have been so real?"

Cray nodded. "You were right when you told Luke it was as if you were experiencing events through Callista's eyes. You were reliving her memories."

"Has anyone ever had this happen before? I mean, I don't want to sound ungrateful for what you and mom did but, is there anyway to stop them?" Savyna finished with a sheepish look on her face.

Cray laughed. "The ability to experience another's memories is rare among humans. It's actually a trait of the Caamasi. They are where we got the idea. But as for stopping it, well, we've already shown you everything we intended, and you were able to figure out how to use what we gave you. There will be no more dreams."

Savyna gave her a slight smile. "Thank you." Then she bit her lip. "I have one more question."

Cray raised one eyebrow. Savyna continued. "About the last dream. The one about Luke and mom... Was that really necessary?"

Cray fell back through the wall laughing. When she righted herself she said, "That was purely your mom's idea. It rubs her a little that Mara has been there for all your special moments growing up. So she just had to one-up Mara when it came to giving you the sex talk."

"One-up? I can't look at him or kiss Ben with out suppressing her memories. And you helped her. How would you like to kiss Nichos and suddenly have images of Luke without any clothes pop into your head?" Savyna shook her head. "Maybe everyone is right and mom really is evil."

"No moreso than anyone else. Callista misses you. And she loves you very much." The ghost stood and moved in front of the young woman. "It's time for me to go. Savyna, we are both very proud of you. We will always be here with you."

As Cray faded from view, the doors to the Council chambers swung open. Savyna stood to bow as she saw Masters Tionne and Solusar exit. While Tionne kept going, Kam stopped and spoke to his wife's former apprentice. "Savyna, I just... I'm sorry. I knew what she was doing and why. And I allowed it. I wish you the best." And with that he left, not allowing her time for a response.

Savyna turned back to the doors when she heard her name called. Squaring her shoulders, she walked in to face her future.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When Savyna walked into back into the council chambers, she found Luke waiting for her in the center of the room. Entering the circular room, she noticed that the atmosphere of the room was much more relaxed than it had been earlier. She moved forward to stand next to Luke. His hand rested on her shoulder as the doors were silently closed.

------------------------------------------------

Ben prowled restlessly through the Temple halls. While he doubted Savyna was in trouble, he was still worried about what she was going through with the council. He did not know how to explain how he knew when she was experiencing a vision, only that he did. And knowing that one had occurred while she was with the Council was unsettling. He wanted to go to her, to make sure that she was okay, but she had indicated that she was fine.

So now he wandered aimlessly through the Temple as he bided his time until Savyna was free and he could find out what had happened. His wanderings eventually led him to the flight simulator room and his cousin, Jaina. He found her toes up in the inner workings of a simulator as she replaced a shorted circuit. He leaned against the fuselage until she was done and then helped her work her way back out.

Once she was on her feet, Jaina gave her cousin a look. Then she used the Force to grab a couple helmets. "Jump in and help me check the repairs. It'll keep you distracted for a while."

Ben took the offered helmet. With a wry grin, he accepted the challenge and climbed into a simulator. As the screen went black and the gauges came to life, he forced Savyna from his mind and set about the task of vaping his opponent.

------------------------------------------------

Master Horn leaned back in his seat as he asked the first question. Other masters followed, seeking information from Savyna about her training and abilities. They also watched her to gauge if she was mentally and emotionally capable of completing her training.

Luke kept a fatherly hand on Savyna's shoulder throughout the session. She answered each question as honestly as she could. With each question, she was thoughtful and careful in the wording and presentation of her response. When she was unsure of how to answer, he provided the information the other masters were seeking.

As the questioning period went on, and her lack of skill was laid out for dissection and debate, Savyna found it harder and harder to hold her head up. She began to understand how much she had yet to learn. Suddenly her second vision from the night before made sense to her. For the next several months, or years, she was going to be going through a very intense training program.

Eventually the questions and discussion of her training wound down. When Master Horn was about dismiss her, Savyna spoke up. "I have a question for the Council." She waited for permission before she continued. "Over the last four years I've seen most of you multiple times in the library on Ossus. With the exceptions of Master Skywalker and Master Jade-Skywalker, Master Tionne did not make any attempts to hide her treatment of me. And yet none of you ever spoke up. If you saw what she was doing, why did not stop her before now?"

Corran's face bore a pained expression, and the other masters' looked ashamed, as he said, "That, Savyna, is where we failed you."

------------------------------------------------

Once the canopy of the simulator was open, Ben yanked his helmet off. He was mildly frustrated that, even though he had gotten he occasional hit on Jaina, he had not been able to actually get a kill. Of course he was distracted but he was usually better about blocking out what was bothering him to focus on the task at hand. He ran a hand through his sweat damp hair and glanced around the room as he waited for Jaina to pop the canopy on her simulator.

Jaina emerged and repeated his motions of removing her helmet and running her fingers through her hair. It was easy to pick up her cousin's agitation, and it was only building as the day wore on. She was half-expecting it when he mused "What is taking them so long?"

When Jaina looked at Ben, he continued, "How long does it take to hear what Tionne did to her and to decide on her punishment? Or to choose who Savyna will be apprenticed to now?"

Jaina shook her head and laughed. "Ben, she'll be here when she's done. They aren't going flay her. Kyp told me that they would probably have a lot of questions and want to out line something of a training schedule for her. He thought they would want to see if she could still take her trials near her birthday."

Ben shrugged, "I just can't help feeling that it's being really rough on her."

Jaina nodded in agreement. "It probably is. They would want her to explain everything that happened with Tionne, which would be difficult enough, but to also have all her shortcomings laid out in plain view? No one likes it when their flaws are pointed out in public."

Ben pressed his lips into a thin line, then said, "I'm just worried about her. If Tionne could harbor such animosity for so long against Callista and take it all out on Savy, how many other's who knew her mother feel the same?"

Jaina's expression softened. "Not every one hates Callista. Most just are not really happy about her choices. I barely remember her myself, and while Savyna does bear a physical resemblance, she no more her mother's daughter than she is Aunt Mara's. She has become her own woman. She may not have Aunt Mara's internal strength, but she doesn't run from her problems either. She'll get through this. And you, and I, and Kyp, and Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara, and many others will be there to help her when she needs us."

Ben shrugged, "I guess you're right." He took a look at his helmet and said, "Wanna go for another round?"

In answer, Jaina tugged her helmet over head and slipped back down into the cockpit.

------------------------------------------------

Savyna walked silently through the corridors of the Temple. After leaving the Council chambers she had quickly searched for Ben in the Force and sensed him focused on piloting and targeting. Pretty certain he was not engaged in a real battle, she headed for the flight simulators. When she got there, she saw that two were in use. She keyed into a console to watch the match and see who he was flying against.

Moments later, the console screen went blank and the canopies popped open. As Ben swung himself out of one of the simulators, Savyna walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down for a deep kiss. He dropped his helmet to return the embrace. After a few moments they heard Jaina mutter her goodbyes and they pulled apart, but did not let go.

Savyna curled into Ben's embrace. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Anytime," He replied as he rubbed her back. "So how did things go up there?"

She shrugged in response. "Okay, I guess. Master Tionne is off the council and has been removed from her responsibilities on Ossus. Master Solusar resigned his positions, both with the Council and the Academy, because he knew what was going on and did nothing. I don't know what they will do. Your parents are heading to Ossus soon to see whose responsibilities can be shifted around so that everything is covered until they find a new Headmaster. The Head Librarian position will remain vacant for the time being. And tomorrow morning I get to head out with Masters Ramis and Lobi to a research station near Mrlsst."

"I thought dad was going to take you on?" Ben questioned, taking her arm and leading her out of the room.

"Officially he is. But the Council decided that since my training is lacking in so many areas, it would be a good idea for me to work with as many masters as possible. They figure they each have something to teach me, so I get to work with them all. I think it's also because they feel a little guilty for not doing anything before now. So tomorrow I head out to find out who is sabotaging a research station and when I get back I'll be sent out with someone else. And on it will go until they let me take my trials. When I'm not out saving the galaxy, I'll be working with Master Cilghal on my healing skills and your dad on everything else."

"What about the wedding?"

"That didn't come up, but they know about it. I was thinking, since I'll be so busy for the next several months, what if we asked your aunt to plan it?"

Ben chuckled. "If you are fine with Aunt Leia putting together a big shindig, I have nothing against it. Just let me know when and where and what to wear." He stopped suddenly and swung her between him and the wall. "And what about us? Where will time for just the two of fit in?"

Savyna slipped her arms around his waist and gave him a coy look. "Well, I have the rest of the day off. It's not much, but it's yours if you want it?" He laughed and kissed her. "Let's go see what trouble we can find."

------------------------------------------------

AN: Before the Callista haters come after me with pitchforks and torches, I want to make a statement. I am neither defending Callista, nor am I trying to make Cray out to be a bad person. In reading many fanfics, I saw that the general attitude towards Callista is that she is a horrible person and that if she ever returned to Luke's life she would be a sniveling, spoiled you-know-what. And I got a little tired of the same theme over and over and over again. So I decided to go a different direction with it. That's all I'm trying to do, just put a new spin on something that has been rehashed over and over again since the character was first created. Yeah she screwed with his life a little bit by sending Savyna to live with him without asking first, but she was dying and wanted to make sure her little girl would be taken care of.

Also, I was wondering if her children would be stricken with the same Force-blindness she had or if the Force would "forgive" her children. And if they were forgiven how would the other Jedi, especially those who knew Cray and Callista, would treat them. And that is how the story was born.

Tionne became the antagonist because 1) she was the only one I could come up with who could have a plausible backstory with Cray that would allow her to be suitably upset with Callista for this to work, and 2) she is just always too nice. No one can be that nice all the time. She has an inner bad girl and I wanted to let her out. Underneath her robes she wears leopard print undies, a tattoo on her arm that says "Eat my lightsaber" and she is part of an underground swoop racing circuit.


End file.
